Christmas Carols
by Sheytune
Summary: Short one-shots, each one inspire by a different Christmas song.
1. Blue Christmas

**Note: **This is not what I was supposed to be doing today.

**Title: **Blue Christmas

**Background info: **Set in season 6 – the Christmas we never saw.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

A year ago, she'd been in Maluku, deep in the rainforest. There had been no snow, no lights, no Christmas trees. If her colleagues hadn't taken time off to go home for Christmas, she likely wouldn't even have been aware of the season.

By the 24th, she was left in the camp with only a renowned archaeologist and two grad students for company.

After years of priding herself on her ability to be happy on her own, she was embarrassed at how much she missed spending Christmas with family and friends. On the 25th, she considered breaking the rules and using the satellite phone for a personal call.

When she realized she didn't have Angela's number in Paris and that Booth was unreachable, she finally understood why her father said that being alone on Christmas means that no one loves you.

She called Russ's number, but had to settle for leaving a brief message. She tried Max, but his number had been disconnected. She tried not to wonder whether he'd moved, been arrested, or simply stopped paying the phone bill.

When she realized she had no one else to call, she joined the archaeologist in a bottle of alcohol made out of fermented coconuts. He would have been happy to have her join him in bed as well, but she found that casual sex didn't appeal to her any longer. Instead, they spent the day drinking and talking about past Christmases.

It wasn't the worst Christmas of her life, but even the year she spent in quarantine was better.

This year should have been one of her best Christmases. Angela and Hodgins were home, Booth was safely back from Afghanistan, Sweets and Cam and all of the interns were back. She'd expected an office gift exchange, a mandatory visit to the Jeffersonian Christmas party, a big dinner with friends and family. She was ready to participate, too – ready to put aside claims of work and embrace the holidays with the people she loved.

Instead, Angela and Hodgins rented a remote cottage in the mountains. Cam and Michelle booked tickets to Hawaii. Parker and Rebecca were going to England, so Booth and Hannah were spending the holidays on a safari in Africa.

She and Max had gone to Russ's place for Thanksgiving, and the girls had been bubbling over with excitement over their Christmas plans to visit Amy's family and go to Disney World.

"Sweetie? Are you listening?"

Caught, Brennan dragged her wandering mind back to her best friend. "Sorry, Ange."

"You're welcome to join us. The cottage is plenty big enough."

Brennan forced her lips to curve into a smile as her mind went to the e-mail awaiting a reply. "That's nice of you, Ange, but I don't want to intrude. Besides, I _have_ plans."

The flash of relief on her friend's face told her she'd made the right decision. "I'm glad, sweetie." Angela stood up and threw her arms around her friend. "Have a great Christmas, OK?"

Brennan nodded solemnly. "You too, Ange."

"I'll see you in January. Merry Christmas!"

With that, she was gone, and Brennan gratefully sank into her desk chair and hit reply. "Thank you", she wrote. "I would be delighted to participate in this dig. My flight will arrive at 17:45 on the 24th. Please make arrangements for ground transport."

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

Feel free to suggest other songs. I will try to write a few of them as time permits.


	2. Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**Note: **Thanks for all of the awesome ideas! I really feel like I should have started this earlier. I'm going to try to do one each day this week, which will be … next to impossible, but it's good to have goals, even when they're totally unrealistic.

**Title: **Santa Claus is Coming to Town

**Background info: **Set 3 or 4 years in the future

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

"Can I hang up my stocking now?"

Brennan placed the carrot sticks she was preparing into the container and pulled another carrot out of the bag. "It's only 3:15, Christine. We'll hang your stocking once we get home from Auntie Angela and Uncle Jack's."

Christine put her hands on her hips, her serious expression looking out of place on her young face. "Maybe we should do it now so that we don't leave it to the last minute."

One of the strangest things about having a child, her mother thought, was hearing her own words reflected back to her. "Later, Christine."

Christine flopped dejectedly in front of the fireplace. "When are we going to Michael's house?"

"Soon."

Brennan watched as her daughter rolled onto her stomach, propped herself up on her elbows, and stared into the empty fireplace.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"How does Santa fit down the chimney? It's really small and Santa's kind of fat."

Brennan froze momentarily, then chose her words carefully. "I understand that Santa is magic, Christine."

"Oh."

The child sat in contemplation for a moment, and Brennan took advantage of the time. She finished cleaning the vegetables and snapped the lid onto the container, placing it in the fridge.

"I thought magic wasn't real."

Before Brennan could formulate an appropriate response, the door opened and Booth stepped inside. Christine sprang from the floor and ran to him, leaping into his arms. "Daddy!"

Booth swung her in a circle, grinning as she squealed. When he'd had enough, he set her down, laughing at her protests. He took off his shoes and pulled a hanger out of the closet. As he hung up his coat, Christine said, "Daddy?"

He wrinkled his nose at her and she laughed. "Daddy, is magic real?"

Booth shot a concerned look at Brennan, who helpfully explained, "She asked how Santa got down the chimney, and when I said it was magic, she asked if magic was real."

Booth swung his daughter up in his arms. "Magic must be real, pumpkin, or Santa wouldn't be able to bring you presents."

Christine carefully examined his face, then shrugged. "I don't know why he doesn't just use the door."

Booth laughed. "I don't either."

"He's funny. Daddy? Can I hang up my stocking now?"

**BbB**

Supper at the Hodgins' was a joyful meal, filled with good food, laughter, and precious friends. After the meal, they sang carols, the children belting them out at the top of their lungs. By the time they got home, it was later than usual, and Brennan rushed Christine through her bath. When she was snuggly dressed in her pajamas, she rushed down the stairs to hang her stocking by the fireplace.

When it was placed to her satisfaction, she carefully carried over a glass of milk and a plate with two cookies. The ritual complete, she reluctantly started up the stairs.

She was three steps from the top when the doorbell rang. By the time Brennan answered it, Christine was just out of sight.

Brennan squinted at the man in the Santa costume. "Dad? Is that you?"

"Quiet, honey", he whispered, then loudly boomed, "Ho Ho Ho!"

From the second floor came the pattering footsteps of a running child. She skidded to a stop at the top of the stairs, then carefully grabbed the railing and slowly walked down the stairs. Halfway down, she stopped. "Santa? Is that really you?"

Santa pulled a scroll from his pocket and made a big production of unrolling it enough to read a name. "Christine! Just the girl I've been looking for. I see that you've been good this year. Is that right?"

Christine nodded, awe-struck. Santa tucked the scroll away and set the bag he carried onto the floor. From the sack, he pulled three wrapped presents. With Christine and her parents following, he made his way to the stocking. He set the presents on the floor and put a handful of candy into the stocking, making sure a candy cane was sticking out the top.

When he was done, he made his way back to the door. He picked up his bag and said, "Merry Christmas!" He turned to leave, but stopped to accept Christine's hug.

"Thank you, Santa!"

He waved, and walked out into the night.

Booth took his daughter by the hand. "Come on, pumpkin. Bed time."

As they walked up the stairs, Brennan heard Christine say, "I knew he'd use the door."

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **


	3. I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Note: **This one is also not happy – if you want something happy, skip this one and come back tomorrow.

**Title: **I'll be Home for Christmas

**Background info: **None needed – you'll figure it out.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

By the time she turned sixteen, she'd given up hope that her parents would come back. They had loved her – she hung on to that – and if they'd been able to do so, they would have returned long ago.

If they were alive, they would have come back. They weren't back, therefore they were no longer alive. It was simple logic.

She missed them, of course. She hadn't fully appreciated how important it was to have a family, a home, until she no longer had either. The Petersons seemed nice, but it wasn't the same.

At least this family was better than the last one. The less said about them, the better. The Petersons gave her a safe place to stay, enough food to eat, and even encouraged her to continue in her advanced classes.

Really, the only thing wrong with them was that they weren't her family. That one thing was big enough to make all the ways they cared seem unimportant.

She walked through the front door and glanced into the living room on her way up the stairs. They were all there – Doug, Lorraine, their sons Chad and Adam, their daughter Jodi. A bare fir tree stood in the corner, and boxes of ornaments and decorations rested on every available surface.

"Temperance!" Mrs. Peterson – Lorraine – bustled over. "I'm so glad you're here. We're decorating the tree! Come join us!"

Brennan forced a smile to her face. "I can't. Thank you, but I have a lot of homework.'

She turned and walked up the stairs to her room, pretending she hadn't seen the disappointment on Lorraine's face.

She sat down at her desk. Pinned to the bulletin board above the desk was her schedule. Beside it, she kept some study guides she'd created for her hardest classes. Almost entirely covered by other papers was a crumpled photograph. She brushed the papers aside so that she could see the picture. It was nothing remarkable – a typical family photo taken at a photo stop somewhere in South Dakota. Four people, big smiles, the Black Hills in the background.

She'd give anything to be so loved, so carefree, again.

Before the homesickness could choke her, she opened her text book and lost herself in her work.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

I'd love to hear what you think – and I also need a couple more song suggestions. ("Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer" and "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree" are in the works.)


	4. Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer

**Note: **I'd say this is the weirdest thing I've ever written, but I did write B&B meeting Smurfs, so .. not even close.

If you haven't read yesterday's story yet, take a look at it, too.

**Title: **Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer

**Background info: **None.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

The garlands that Angela had hung in mid-December were looking a little ragged. The lab had been quieter than usual – much of the Jeffersonian staff was still off for the holidays – but the Medico-Legal team had been called in when some severely degraded remains were found in a field.

The remains had been delivered earlier that day. Cam had finished the autopsy and Wendell had cleaned the bones for examination. He and Brennan had been huddled over the remains for at least an hour when Booth bounded through the doors of the lab.

"What do we have here, Bones?'

Brennan looked up from the exam table. "Female, mid-sixties, approximately 5.3. Still working on cause of death."

"Come on, Bones, give me something to go on."

"Well … " Brennan leaned closer to the remains, then gestured at Wendell, who peered at the same spot.

When Wendell thought he had the answer, he straightened. "It appears that she was kicked." He looked hopefully at Brennan.

"That's correct, Mr. Bray."

"So I got called in to work the day after Christmas because grandma was in a bar brawl?" Booth's tone was incredulous.

"She wasn't kicked by a person. It was some kind of animal – maybe some kind of deer?"

Brennan nodded approvingly. "Yes. A small, hooved animal."

Angela sauntered onto the platform. "A reindeer?"

Brennan looked puzzled. "I can't see how. Reindeer aren't indigenous to this area. Perhaps Hodgins can recommend someone who can narrow down the type of deer."

"Yeah, I know a guy", answered Hodgins, "But I'm pretty sure he only deals with real animals. If this is a magic flying reindeer, you're on your own."

"It won't be", Brennan answered seriously.

"I don't know, sweetie", Angela answered, "It's the day after Christmas – maybe she's another of Santa's victims. I always knew some old man who spends his time spying on children was up to no good."

"And now he's running down grandmas." Cam shook her head sadly.

"Well, his reindeer are, anyway", Wendell clarified.

Brennan stared in disbelief as everyone broke into laughter. "I don't understand what's so funny."

Booth slung his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go get some food, Bones. I'll explain on the way."

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

I'd love to hear what you think. I need a reason to write instead of spending the next two weeks sitting with a dog on my lap.


	5. Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

**Note: **Thanks for all of the reviews, everyone. Here's the latest.

**Title: **Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree

**Background info: **None.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

"Hi, Sweets."

The psychologist jumped a little at the sound of the young voice. "Christine! Where did you come from?"

In answer, Christine pointed at the door covered in pictures of snowmen. "My classroom."

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

She nodded in understanding. "That's because you were busy talking to Megan's mom. My daddy says you need a girlfriend."

He would have said he was too self-confident to blush, but the young girl proved him wrong. The woman he'd been talking made her apologies and left with her daughter, and he was left with the child who had inherited her father's ability to read people and her mother's bluntness. He clapped his hands together and said, "OK. Well, you're with me, kiddo. Ready to go?"

Christine's small hand slipped into his and they started out to his car. He waited patiently as she buckled herself into the borrowed booster seat, and then they were on their way.

Christine was uncharacteristically quiet as they drove, and he wondered what was on her mind. As they walked from the car to the house, he found out. "Sweets? I'll be your girlfriend."

He considered the fact that none of her family members were around when she said one of the biggest blessings he'd ever received. He didn't want to crush her feelings, so he said, "That's a lovely idea, Christine, but don't you think I'm a little old for you?"

She shrugged. "I'm getting bigger every day, you know. Soon I'll be grown up too."

He unlocked the front door and ushered her inside. "I'm very flattered, Christine, but you can do better."

She shrugged her backpack off her shoulders and sat down on the floor to pull off her boots. "No, I want you to be my boyfriend. I know! Let's have a date tonight!"

"But ..."

"My daddy says you always mess up with girls, but don't worry. I'll tell you what you need to do."

She unzipped her jacket and dropped it in a pile on the floor, then took his hand. "Come on."

He followed wordlessly as she led him into the kitchen. "First we have to have dinner. Mommy helps daddy cook, but I'm not allowed to use the stove yet."

She kept him company as he cooked, treating him to a monologue on the events of her day. When dinner was over, she helped him carry the dishes into the kitchen, then dragged him towards the living room. She stopped and pointed to a sprig of mistletoe. "That plant means you need to kiss me. Mommy and daddy kiss on their mouths, but daddy says I'm not allowed to do that until I'm all grown up. But you can kiss me here." She tilted her head towards him and he obligingly planted a kiss on her cheek.

Satisfied, she grabbed his hand and continued towards the Christmas tree in the corner. She crawled under the tree and turned on the lights, then pressed "Play" on the stereo. Music filled the room. "The next thing to do when you're on a date is dance", she explained as she started an energetic dance, arms and legs flailing about. They danced to three songs, until they collapsed on the floor, completely out of breath from the combination of laughing and dancing.

"Now what?", Sweets asked.

"Now I have to go to bed", Christine answered sadly.

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yes, when mommy and daddy have a date, I can only stay up for a little while. Then I have to go to bed."

"Oh", he answered, "Well, if that's the rule ..."

"Yes", she answered.

"Well then, upstairs with you."

She raced up the stairs, and soon she was bathed and ready for bed. He tucked her in, and her small arms crept around his neck. "Thank you for the date, Sweets. I love you."

He pressed a quick kiss on her forehead. "Love you too, honey."

"Now you're getting the hang of it", she murmured as she rolled over. A second later, she was asleep.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

Let me know what you think.


	6. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Note: **It's hard to type and pet a dog at the same time.

**Title: **Baby It's Cold Outside

**Background info: **Back in … I believe it was season 3.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

When they got home, Booth made mugs of steaming hot chocolate, each one containing a plump marshmallow. As a special Christmas Eve treat, they drank them beside the Christmas tree in the living room, Parker had easily accepted the explanation about why Bones was spending Christmas Eve in a jail, and his focus had moved on the excitement of Santa and Christmas.

They both knew he had to leave in the morning, but neither one of them wanted to waste a single second of their time together by lamenting what couldn't be changed.

It was late by the time Booth tucked his son into bed, but he decided against going to bed himself in favor of sitting by the tree, appreciating the Christmas miracle that had given him time with his son.

He smiled when he heard the knock on the door. There was only one person it could be – and the fact that she was in D.C. instead of Peru was another Christmas miracle.

He opened the door to see her standing there uncertainly. The snow must have picked up, because there were clumps clinging to her scarf, boots, and the ends of her hair. Her cheeks were red, and she carried a manila envelope.

"Bones! Come in!"

"I won't stay long. I don't want to disturb your time with Parker. I just wanted to give you your gift", she said as she stepped inside.

"He's in bed, Bones. Santa's on his way, you know."

She opened her mouth to protest, but stopped when she saw the teasing expression on his face. He took her coat and she stood there uncertainly until he repeated, "Come in, Bones."

She followed him to the living room, lit only by the lights from the Christmas tree, and they settled themselves on the couch. When they were comfortable, she held out the envelope. "Here."

He opened the envelope and slid out the papers inside. Amazed at what he saw, he looked up at her nervous face. "Your book."

She nodded. "It's the new one. I sent it to my publisher yesterday. I wanted to share it with you."

He smiled. "Thank you, Bones. This means a lot."

"You're welcome, Booth. And thank you again for the tree. It really … it made our Christmas."

A gust of wind rattled the windows as she stood to go. He stood as well, and looked outside at a sea of white.

"Look, Bones, it's pretty nasty out there."

She looked as well, saying, "I'm not going that far, Booth."

"You're not going anywhere. Look, you can take my room & I'll take the couch."

"I don't want to intrude. I'll be fine. I'm an excellent driver."

He set the folder on the coffee table and put his arm around her shoulders, walking her down the hall to the bedroom. "I'm sure you're great, Bones, but there are a lot of people out there who aren't so good. You're staying here."

She looked curiously around the bedroom as he dug through drawers. He pulled a t-shirt out of one and tossed it to her. "Here. You'll need something to sleep in." He opened another drawer and pulled out some sweat pants. "I'll just get out of your way."

"No." She hadn't consciously decided to say anything, but as soon as she spoke, she knew what she had to say. "I won't take your bed, Booth. I'll stay on the couch."

"Are you sure?" Spending the night on the couch while she slept alone in his bed would be a bittersweet form of torture, but he wasn't sure spending the night alone in his bed while she slept on the couch would be any better.

"Yes."

He felt like he should protest, insist she take the bed, but he knew her well enough to trust that she was telling him what she really wanted. "OK."

She took the t-shirt and turned to go, but he stopped her with a word. "Bones?"

She turned back to look at him. "Yes?"

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Merry Christmas."

She rested her head against his shoulder for just a second. 'Merry Christmas, Booth."

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

Let me know what you think. Also, I'm hoping to be able to updated tomorrow, but I'll warn you now that I'm not sure it'll happen.


	7. Silver Bells

**Note: **Because a follow-up is an awesome idea.

**Title: **Silver Bells

**Background info: **A follow-up to "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree"

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

The smell of pancakes and bacon wafted up the stairs, and the young girl's stomach rumbled in her sleep. In the kitchen, Booth slid a stack of pancakes onto a plate and handed it to his partner. He fixed himself another plate of pancakes, bacon, and fruit salad and joined her at the table.

"I can't believe she''s still asleep", he said.

"Hmm", Brennan replied, "I think Sweets might have let her stay up late."

Booth poured maple syrup over his pancakes, ignoring Brennan's judgmental gaze. "She's got him wrapped around her little finger, that's for sure."

"It's a wonder she can walk, what with dragging along an adult male", Brennan responded, smiling slyly.

"Good one, Bones", Booth replied as he took a bite. "He lets her get away with way too much."

"Yes", she answered, "I suspect that's why he left so quickly last night."

"He _was_ in a hurry", Booth mused, "I wonder what she did."

"I'm sure she was very well-behaved", Brennan responded, "She likes him."

"Right", Booth said doubtfully.

The stairs creaked as the subject of their conversation sleepily made her way down to the kitchen. Brennan fixed her a plate of food and she joined them at the table.

Christine sat quietly, taking an occasional bite of food, while her parents continued talking around her. It wasn't until her mother said, "OK, Christine, let's make a list of the gifts you need to buy today", that she began to participate in the conversation.

Brennan started with the obvious ones – her parents, Max, Pops, and the family they were sponsoring through Booth's church. They talked about gift possibilities, and set ground rules about Christine buying gifts for others and not expecting anything for herself.

They were almost done breakfast when Christine asked, "Mommy? Can I buy a gift for Sweets?"

Brennan shot a knowing look at Booth and answered, "Sure, Christine. Did you have a good time with him last night?"

"Yes", her daughter replied, "We went on a date."

Booth's hand reflexively went to the gun that was still locked in the gun safe. Brennan placed a calming hand on his forearm and asked, "What did you do on your date?"

Christine took a long sip of her apple juice and explained, "We cooked and we danced and he kissed me here." Her syrupy finger pointed to a spot on her cheek.

"That sounds very nice", Brennan answered.

"Yeah", Christine replied, "I told him I'd be his girlfriend because daddy says he needs one, and I'm getting bigger all the time. And I told him that I love him and he said loves me too."

"Love is important", Brennan agreed. "Well, let's think about what Sweets might like for Christmas."

Booth pushed back his chair and headed towards the door. "I'll catch up with you at the mall", he said, "I have one stop to make first."

"I'll see you there", Brennan answered, "Don't forget to thank him again for babysitting."

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

Let me know what you think.


	8. Let It Snow

**Note: **I've been spending the day saying "Tomorrow is Christmas Eve Day. It's both an eve and a day. It's a Christmas miracle."

**Title: **Let It Snow

**Background info: **Season 6.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

It was just his luck to pull a case the day before he left for Christmas.

Not any case, either – it had to be a set of skeletal remains, which meant a long drive to the remote crime scene with his partner.

(Were they still partners? He wasn't sure whether to hope they were or hope they weren't.)

She'd made noises about taking her own car, but he'd insisted she ride with him – official FBI business should be carried out in an official FBI vehicle. Besides, the roads were icy, and she wasn't used to driving her car-of-the-month outside of the city.

It had been an awkward drive. Sitting alone in a car while the miles flew by reminded him of a painful conversation on a rainy night. She must have been reminded of it, too, because she was talking as little as possible, and choosing her words carefully when she did say something.

Their early start meant they made it to the crime scene by nine. The snow started around one, and they struggled to remove the remains before they were entirely covered. They eventually won that battle, and by 3:30 they were on their way back to town. The FBI techs had left a couple of minutes earlier, so the remains would beat them back to the Jeffersonian.

Beat _her_ back to the Jeffersonian, that is. He wouldn't be there – he had to get home. He'd rented a mountain cabin for Christmas with Hannah and Parker, and they planned to leave right after work.

It was a slow drive – the roads were covered with enough snow to make travel treacherous, and visibility seemed to be getting worse as time went on. It had taken them an hour and a half to get to the crime scene, but an hour after leaving the crime scene, they'd only gone ten miles.

Bones didn't complain, just sat there quietly, staring out the window as if it would help him stay on the road.

It took another 45 minutes to reach the small town nearest the crime scene, and by that point, he was ready to admit defeat. They pulled in at a decrepit motel, agreeing that it was better to spend the night in less-than-enjoyable surroundings than to spend it in a ditch somewhere.

The teenage desk clerk rolled his eyes when he asked for two rooms, but slid two keys across the desk anyway. He wasn't thrilled with her having the room next door, but neither did he want to be the one to ask for a different room, so he pulled into a parking spot in front of the door and they each went into their room with out a murmured "Good night".

An hour later, he had called both Hannah and Parker and told them of the change of plans. He'd flipped through all three channels on the television, and was trying to remember whether he'd seen any restaurants nearby.

A search of the night table revealed a tattered and stained menu for a delivery pizza place. He considered ordering only enough for himself – a tense, uncomfortable meal wasn't on his Christmas wish list, and Bones was old enough to take care of herself – but he couldn't bring himself to shut her out that firmly. He ordered enough for them both and gave the pizza place her room number.

Ten minutes before the pizza was supposed to arrive, he trudged through the snow to the office and chose soft drinks from the half-empty vending machine, then knocked on her door. He beat the pizza by a minute, and soon they were perched on the bed, eating slices of surprisingly good pizza and talking as if there had never been any awkwardness between them.

It wasn't an isolated cabin in the mountains, but there was nowhere he'd have rather been.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

OK, so I'm thinking one more – which should be up either tomorrow night or Tuesday during the day. As always, I'd like to hear what you think.


	9. Silent Night

**Note: **The dog woke up at 4:30 this morning. My niece didn't wake up until 6. I'm so tired, you guys.

**Title: **Silent Night

**Background info: **In the future.

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

Angela placed the tinsel-covered cardboard on Christine's head and stood back to get the full picture. Satisfied with her work, she nodded at the excited child dancing in place.

"Looking good, sweetie. Now get changed back into your clothes and I'll get that dress hemmed."

"I need it tomorrow night", Christine reminded her.

Angela smiled indulgently. "I know, honey, and I'll have it ready for you. You're going to be the prettiest angel at the Christmas pageant."

"My mommy says it doesn't matter how pretty you are, it's more important to be smart and work hard."

Angela shook her head in amusement. "Well, being smart and working hard is more important. But there's nothing wrong with being pretty, too."

"OK", Christine replied as she spotted her mother and made a beeline out the door. "Mommy! Look at me!"

Her mother smiled uncertainly. "You look very nice."

Christine twirled in place, loving the way her skirt flared out around her legs. "Don't I look just like a real angel?"

At a loss for words, Brennan paused for a second, then answered, "You should ask your father, Christine. I don't know much about angels."

The young girl pulled off the dress and slithered into her street clothes. She handed the dress to Angela with another reminder of the looming deadline, then took her mother's hand and walked with her out to the car. She buckled herself in for the short ride home.

As they drove, she chattered about her day – her adventures at her daycare Christmas party, the snowman craft she'd wrapped for Max, speculation on what Santa would bring her – and they were almost home when she asked, "Mommy? Are you going to come see me be an angel?"

Brennan glanced at her daughter and then turned her attention back to the road. "You know I don't usually go to church with you and your father."

"I know", Christine answered, "but I'm not usually an angel. I think you should make an exception."

Brennan fleetingly wondered if "exception" was expected vocabulary for a child of Christine's age, but then turned her attention to the question at hand. She pulled into their driveway and parked, then waited for her daughter to climb out of the vehicle. She took the young girl's hand and asked, "Do you want me to go?"

Christine nodded. "Yes, mommy."

"OK", Brennan replied, "Then I'll go."

**BbB**

The 24th of December was filled with last minute gift wrapping and food preparation. Max appeared and whisked Christine off on a super secret, super important errand. As usual, he didn't provide a lot of details about what they would be doing, although he did promise to make sure she was back in time for the pageant.

When they were gone, Brennan finally found a moment to say, "Oh, Christine asked if I would come to church with you this evening. I said I would."

Booth stopped struggling with wrapping paper and looked at her. "No lectures, no outward scoffing, no loud questions in the middle of Mass?"

"Of course not, Booth", Brennan answered, "I can't properly observe the culture if I"m changing it by the virtue of being there. Besides, I'm just going to support Christine."

**BbB**

By 6:15, they were in the car – Booth, Christine, Brennan, and Max, who refused to be left out when he heard that everyone else was going. Booth wondered aloud whether murderers were allowed in church, and Brennan responded by quoting the bible at him.

It was a little, he reflected, like waking up one morning to find that gravity was pulling stuff to the ceiling instead of the floor. And the fact that he was comparing the situation to a scientific principle suited the topsy-turvy day.

They dropped Christine off with the rest of the children and found a pew near the front. Brennan looked around with interest as they waited, but true to her word, she held back any questions. He wondered how many of them she'd remember by the time they got home.

Max left the pew twice before Mass started. Booth tried not to wonder where he was going or what he was doing.

The children filed into the reserved pews just before 7, and Christine waved proudly at them. Mass started, and soon it was time for the pageant. It went smoothly, with only minor mishaps – an angel's halo fell off and had to be retrieved, baby Jesus started crying, and one of the young sheep got scared and had to go sit with her parents.

When it was over, the children took a bow and the congregation applauded in appreciation before the children dispersed to sit with their families. Christine sat proudly between her mother and grandfather throughout the rest of the service. When it was over, the four of them went home for hot chocolate, popcorn, and a Christmas show. Stockings were hung, and cookies and milk were placed carefully on the fireplace.

When Christine was finally asleep and the stockings were filled, the adults retired. As they were getting ready for bed, Booth said, "Bones? Thanks for coming tonight. I know it's not your thing, but it meant a lot to her."

Brennan nodded seriously. "Thank you for letting me be a part of it. I know that your faith is something you and Christine share, and I don't want to intrude."

Booth wrapped his arms around her. "You didn't intrude, Bones. You went out of your way to be there because it was important to her. Of course you were welcome."

Brennan relaxed against him for a second, savoring the rare moment of calm in the midst of the holiday preparations. "I love her."

She could feel his chin move against her head as he nodded. "I know you do. You did a loving thing tonight. One might even call it Christmas spirit."

"Merry Christmas, Booth."

"Merry Christmas, Bones."

**BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb BbBbBb **

We've come to an end. Thanks for the reviews & support – it's been fun. Please drop me a line and let me know what you think of this one.


End file.
